


Sleep and Cuddles

by milktoast



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, POV First Person, Sleepy Cuddles, so much cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast/pseuds/milktoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C-Can I sleep on the couch with you tonight?" Cecil asked shyly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos's POV. This is my first work in this fandom, so I hope it isn't terrible.

I never thought about this actually happening.

Sure, I fantasized, but I heavily doubted the possibility of it. Cecil was there, in my arms, cuddling on the couch with me. He was only half-awake, but nonetheless, it was wonderful.

I wanted to ask him so many questions, like whether or not he believed this would become reality and so on. But it was clear how drowsy he was. I didn't want to try and keep him awake for longer than he wanted to.

I felt him move, and I let him go. As he was halfway to his bedroom, he froze. "Carlos?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I sleep on the couch with you tonight?" Cecil asked shyly.

I smiled. How could I refuse that? Besides, just the very  _thought_ of being with him made me happy. I nodded and gestured for him to come back over. He did without hesitation.

Cecil rested his head on my shoulder and held my hand. I wrapped my other arm around his shoulder and held him close. Subconsciously I was stroking his platinum-blonde hair. God, he had the softest hair.

Cecil let out a content sigh as I coaxed him into sleep.

"I love you, Carlos." He whispered.

"Mmm, I love you too, Cecil." I whispered back. I kissed his forehead and soon we drifted into the gentle clutches of sleep.

The moment couldn't be any more perfect, I thought. Even though we both knew morning would come once more and we'd eventually need to let go of each other, we savored every second of that night as if it were the last night of our lives.


End file.
